1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical machining center adapted for use in the production mechanical components, and, more particularly, to a vertical machining center having a rotary pallet changer, with the machining center being adapted for incorporation in the versatile system intended for the production of a variety of components in small quantity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that the machining center is the most important of the numerical control (NC) machine tools. However, the conventional machining centers are generally large and, as a practical matter, is reflected matter of course the large size reflects in the total price. When several machining centers are systematized into a production line, the site allows of no room for the conveyors of appropriate size and as is apparent, conveyors of small sizes have limited capabilities. To achieve the full automatic versatile system in an unmanned factory, a large space must be prepared for accommodating the large-sized system. Considering the price of property a large investment will be required thereby representing a bottleneck to the development of versatile manufacturing systems.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a vertical machining center of compact size and simplified construction which is capable of being economically manufactured but nevertheless provides an improved efficiency.
In accordance with advantageous features of the present invention, a vertical machining center is provided which includes a rotary pallet changer, with the machining center comprising: A pallet clamp unit provided along the front face of the bed, of the machine, with the clamp unit holding a pallet in a vertical position, and being capable of rotating around a horizontal axis for the purpose of indexing the pallet. A rotary pallet changer is provided in front of the front face of the bed, with a saddle being provided on the upper surface of the bed, which saddle is slidable along the X axis. A column is provided on a top surface of the saddle, with the column being slidable along the Y axis. A headstock is provided on the front face of the column, with the headstock being slidable along the Z axis. A tool magazine and an automatic tool exchange device are arranged alongside the bed, with a numerical control unit being provided for numerically controlling the saddle, the column, the headstock, the pallet clamp unit, the rotary pallet changer, the tool magazine and the automatic tool exchange device.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purpose of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention.